Harry Potter and the Alchemist's Cell
by Moony Cadogan
Summary: The sixth story in the Harry Potter book series. Harry encounters some strange things before school and some even stranger things at school, but will his journey to a mysterious location present the biggest challenge? All the favorites return, except for
1. Contactium, Ron Weasley

Chapter One  
  
Contactium, Ron Weasley  
  
The weather outside Number 4 Privet Drive was anything but pleasant. The sky was gloomy, and the sun, no matter how hard it tried, could not break through the thick gray clouds. The unpleasant atmosphere had seemed to effect the whole house. There was one occupant who felt the most disgusted; yet it had nothing to do with the weather. The upstairs bedroom used to be occupied by Dudley Dursley, a blonde-haired boy who in his short lifetime had achieved reaching the size of a baby whale. That room, however, was currently occupied by a rather skinny boy with jet-black hair. He lay flat on his bed staring up at the ceiling, immersed in thought. This was no ordinary boy by any stretch of imagination. To start, over his left eye, he bore a lightning bolt-shaped scar. How he received this scar added to his abnormality. Harry Potter had received his scar 15 years before, when an attempt to kill him by the worst wizard of the time, Lord Voldemort, had been foiled by Harry's mother's dying, ancient, pure magic. Harry Potter was a wizard, and a fairly famous one at that. He discovered this 5 years ago despite futile attempts by his muggle (non-magic) aunt and uncle. Since that time, he has had to battle things that even the toughest of wizards haven't had to face. Though through it all he has lived, he has lost more than he had ever wanted to. Nightly, Harry recalled the event that took place just a month ago. It always seemed so real to him, even in his dreams, yet Harry couldn't grasp that his godfather was gone. The one thing that was truly family to Harry had died to protect him. Since that day, Harry had felt miserable. Harry would have been thrilled with the events of this summer any of his prior years, but this year, nothing seemed to drag him out of his misery. Last summer, Harry had been shut out entirely to the magic world, only to find out that there was a secret society trying to protect him. He had lashed out at his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, for keeping him in the dark about what was happening, but their friendship stood strong, though Harry had more anger than he had ever previously had. That anger that he had demonstrated could not compare to what he felt now, however. As opposed to last year, Harry was in constant contact with all of his friends, in part thanks to guidelines set as he got off of the Hogwarts Express. If he did not inform the Order of the Phoenix that he was being treated properly three days straight, he would be personally checked on. Since he wasn't allowed to show much sign of his world in the Dursley residence, the thought of being visited every three days would have normally excited Harry greatly. This summer, however, Harry felt as if he never wanted to be a part of the wizarding world again.  
  
He had suffered so much tragedy in his life that Harry was overwhelmed. He now, however, upheld a responsibility that would affect that entire world. A little over a month before, Harry had heard for the first time what his destiny would be. A prophecy was written about him before he was born, and it held the future. Harry was to kill the same wizard who had killed his parents, killed innocent wizards and muggles, had assisted in killing his own godfather, and had given him his scar. If he did not accomplish this task, Harry was to be the one who died, because the prophecy had said that neither could live if the other survived. Harry was now surer of one thing than he had ever been in his life- He had raw pure anger because of his godfather, Sirius Black's death, and he would seek revenge by killing Voldemort. Harry had never been truly afraid of Voldemort, unlike most in the wizarding community. He had encountered him on numerous occasions, and he had prevailed, and that was part of what made Harry truly great.  
  
Though he often had to confront his grief and despair, Harry had made sure he kept in communication with the few things he still cared about. Ron and Hermione kept in constant contact, and though he didn't show it, Harry was extremely thankful. He didn't know what he would do without them. Harry was to join Ron and Hermione at the Burrow later that week, but Harry's mind was now taken away from blankly looking at the ceiling. A tapping had begun on his windowsill, and it was only then that Harry had realized that today was his 16th birthday. Since he met them, his friends had always come through in remembering Harry's birthday, which was a refreshing change for Harry, considering that he had only accumulated socks, paper clips, and other random household objects on the birthdays that the Dursleys had remembered. Harry slowly sat up and peered through the window to see a very small owl screeching and twittering outside the window. Harry knew this bird very well.  
  
"Hey Pig," Harry said to Ron's owl.  
  
As soon as Harry had managed to open the window, Pig had raced through it. Harry had to grab a hold of Pig's leg to stop him from flying around his room, and he managed to untie the parcel that was attached to Pig. As soon as Harry had released Pig, he began his usual routine of circling around the room while making an utter racket.  
  
"Shut up Pig, you'll wake them," Harry said in a whisper.  
  
Pig continued to circle, but his screeching was, for the most part, silenced. Harry walked back to the window, intent on closing it when a large eagle owl swooped past, nearly knocking him off his feet. It landed on Harry's desk and gave Harry a glare that clearly said, "Take these packages off of me". Harry did as the bird had instructed and untied two parcels from the owl's leg. It then flew off without a glance at Harry.  
  
"That was thoughtful," thought Harry sarcastically. Harry glanced down to see the items that he had untied. One was an envelope that had the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry crest. Harry knew that this was undoubtedly the list of required items he would have to buy for his 6th year in school. The second however, had another official looking insignia, but it was not familiar to Harry. After further examination of the seal however, Harry knew very well what it must be. His Ordinary Wizarding Levels results. Harry had taken them towards the end of his 5th year, but the events that followed had pushed Harry's academics to the back of his mind. He did now distinctly remember only half finishing his astronomy test due to a scuffle at Hagrid's hut, and he wasn't too confident about any of his other levels as well. It was Pigwidgeon's twitching that reminded Harry that he had yet to open Ron's present and letter.  
  
"These can wait," Harry said to himself, referring to his O.W.L.s.  
  
Harry opened the envelope from Ron and read to himself:  
  
Harry-  
  
Happy birthday mate! Can't wait to see you at the end of the week. Remember Sunday at 2 p.m. We might bring a few familiar faces, just to let you know, but I want it to be a surprise. Fred, George, and dad are gonna apparate to your room to grab your stuff, and mum and I will come via floo powder. You might want to tell the muggles about that. If that oaf of an uncle doesn't want to cooperate, he'll have Charlie and Bill to deal with. They came home after I wrote my last letter to you. They decided they'd be more useful with the family now that the second war has started and all. By the way, Hermione has decided she's going to stay with Krum and his family.  
  
Harry snickered at this. He knew that Ron wasn't too keen on Hermione and Viktor's relationship, and the fact that Hermione was going to live with him for an amount of time would surely have upset Ron. Harry looked back and continued to read.  
  
I'll never understand girls. Anyway, about what you said in your last letter, we have been searching the Daily Prophet too, and haven't seen anything unusual, so my guess is that He's laying low. Now that the whole wizarding world knows about him, it probably wouldn't be too smart of him to try to pull anything. I hope you're feeling better than you did before, and I won't bring the subject up anymore than that. Just know that you're as much of a son to my mum as Fred, George, and me are.  
  
Harry paused. A tear was welling up in his eye, and it was the first time all summer that he had felt appreciated. He realized Ron didn't mean it to be sentimental, but Harry hadn't really considered how much of a part of the family he was to the Weasleys. Harry wiped his eyes and went back to the letter.  
  
Anyways Harry, Hermione is gonna stay with us the last 3 days before we catch the Hogwarts Express. You probably got your Hogwarts letter, and we did too. Ginny was made a prefect, and mum practically cried a river of joy. All she kept saying was "Two of my children! Prefects at the same time! I don't believe it." Practically cracked my ribs with all of the hugging. I don't see the bloody big deal; I never was too fond of being one. Oh well, enough of that. As I said, can't wait to see you, and I hope you like your present. Fred and George were gonna send you a Skiving Snackbox until mum caught them tying it to Pig. She practically had a fit and went on and on about how terrible her wrath would be if she found out your cousin had eaten one 'on accident'. I expect you'll probably receive one from the guys anyway. Their business is bustling, and they're doing mail order deliveries, so I expect they'll use their post owl.  
  
It was at this that Harry realized that a large brown barn owl was softly hooting on the windowsill. Tied to its leg was a package that was undoubtedly from Fred and George. Harry got up and untied the package from the owl, which hooted in gratitude. He then soared out the window, and Harry put down the package. He sat back down, returning once more to Ron's letter.  
  
See you soon,  
  
Ron  
  
Harry was about to open Ron's present when he glanced down to see an added part of the message. He read carefully.  
  
P.S. Stupid Percy wrote an apology letter to us on Ministry letterhead. He mentioned something about 'not wanting to believe the terrible accusations his father and Dumbledore had presented' but that he finally saw that there was "some" truth to their statements. He apologized, briefly, for being professional instead of a family member. We didn't believe him, but mum has perked up ever since. Even if he is a git, he is her son. Dad shared both mum's feelings, and ours and I can see why.  
  
Harry put the letter down and opened the gift from Ron. Inside he found a large supply of Extendible Ears, a picture of the Weasley family, a picture of Hermione and Viktor waving, a poster of the Chudley Cannons, Ron's favorite professional Quidditch team, and a scroll of parchment. Harry unrolled it and read.  
  
Hey Harry, Hermione sent me this spell that Viktor had taught her. I was a bit skeptical at first, but I tried it out and it really works! Hope you like it. All you do is get out the wand I enclosed, we obviously aren't allowed to use our own, swish, flick and say Contactium (name). I tried it with Hermione, and have talked to her a couple of times. She doesn't usually have her wand with her, and u can't talk to someone who doesn't have their wand too. I'll keep mine with me if you feel like giving it a try.  
  
Harry put down the scroll of parchment and picked up the wand that Ron had sent. On it read the words Wizarding Community Network. Harry immediately realized that this must be like the muggle two-way radio. He hadn't felt like talking to anyone in a while, but the prospect of talking to Ron without him hurting Harry's eardrums on the phone was appealing. Harry grabbed his wand, swished, flicked, and spoke.  
  
"Contactium Ron Weasley!"  
  
Green sparks shot out of Harry's wand, and suddenly Harry heard a voice.coming from his wand. 


	2. Letters from Luna

Chapter Two  
  
Letters from Luna  
  
It was the familiar voice that was undoubtedly Ron.  
  
"Hullo Harry!"  
  
The voice seemed to be coming from directly inside the wand. Harry spoke, trying to sound as cheerful as he could be, for he didn't want Ron to know how miserable he had been feeling.  
  
"Hey Ron, this is bloody marvelous!"  
  
Harry felt a bit stupid talking into his wand, but he had apparently done what he was supposed to, because Ron responded with "I know, this beats that dumb fellytone, doesn't it?" Ron said.  
  
Harry didn't feel like correcting his best friend on the names of muggle artifacts, so he continued.  
  
"Sure does. So what have you been up to?" Harry asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
They usually didn't struggle for topics, but Harry's scar had not been hurting him all summer, and for this Harry was both relieved and frightened. He obviously, however, was not going to inform Ron of this. He didn't want to worry Ron, and he knew that's what would have happened.  
  
"Not much here. Mum's made us de-gnome the garden twice a week of late. It's a bloody hassle. The little buggers seem to be rebelling against us and won't leave. Dad's even had to deal with some of the tougher ones after he got home. There hasn't been much for him to do in his normal department, but he's had to help out with the other areas that are becoming more important because of the times, and that's kept him out of the house the entire day."  
  
Harry knew that this was a bit of a depressing topic for Ron, so he tried to change the subject.  
  
"So how are the Cannons doing this season?" Harry asked.  
  
Apparently, Ron was thankful for the change of pace too, and he went off on explaining about their thrilling victory over the Puddlemere United, and that Oliver Wood, Harry's former Gryffindor Quidditch captain and now reserve for the Puddlemere United, had played a fairly respectable game. Ron was talking about the possible trade of one of the chasers to the Appleby Arrows when Harry's attention was led to a loud thunk against his cabinet. Ron stopped in mid sentence, having apparently heard the disturbance on Harry's side. Harry walked over and saw what at first glance looked like a very old and dirty dust rag, but further examination would prove to baffle Harry more. The object that had landed in his room was a bird. Not an owl, which would normally deliver his mail, but a pigeon. An envelope was tied to the pigeon's leg, and Harry untied it, though still utterly confused at the presence of a mail carrying pigeon. As soon as the pigeon was free of the restraint that was tied to him, he hopped back up, looking proud, cooed as if declaring his leave, and flew out of the room. Harry then told Ron what had just happened.  
  
"Well open the envelope the bird was carrying. Whoever sent a letter to you via pigeon must be off their rocker."  
  
It was at that statement that both Harry and Ron came to the same idea.  
  
"It can't be her Ron, it just can't be her."  
  
"She of all people seems the type to pull a stunt like this, Harry. Open and let's see if we're right."  
  
Harry opened the envelope and pulled out a letter. It was in a loopy scrawl that Harry had never seen. He read it aloud so that Ron could hear.  
  
Hello Harry. I hope you are enjoying you summer holidays. Dad and I are having a marvelous time in Sweden. The place is packed with Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, and we might even take one back as a pet. They're lovely creatures, but you have to know where to find them. I hope you are feeling better about what happened to your godfather, and my mother spoke to him the other day and told me that he misses you greatly. Anyway, I read somewhere that your birthday was today, and so I thought I would present you with a gift for all you did for me last year. Strange as it seems, I don't have that many friends. People seem to think I'm crazy because I see and hear things other people don't. I just don't think they're as open with their senses as I am. See you September 1st.  
  
Luna Lovegood  
  
"She's nutters, that one is," Ron said after running the letter through his head. "You must have been more important to her than you thought. Any love in the air, Harry?" Ron asked jokingly.  
  
Harry was not amused.  
  
"Have you expressed your affection for Hermione yet, or are you waiting for her to realize that you are ten times better than Krum, Ron?" Harry thought to himself.  
  
He knew that if he said that, the odds of him having a good rest of the summer would be decreased. Harry acted as if he had not heard what Ron's comment was, and proceeded to grab the box with Luna's present in it.  
  
"Well, shall we see what she sent me?" Harry asked hesitantly.  
  
"I s'pose so." Ron said.  
  
Harry tore the wrapping off of the package to find a tattered box.  
  
"It's a box Ron."  
  
"Well, just a hunch here Harry, but you might want to open the box," Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"That's not what I meant. What if it's.something only I can see, or something that's.her style?" Harry asked.  
  
He wasn't too sure he wanted to know what was in the box, but he couldn't just leave it there without opening it.  
  
"Alright, here it goes," Harry said.  
  
Harry opened the box to find a note.  
  
"Harry, I know you are a brilliant seeker in Quidditch, so I thought this might be of interest to you," He read.  
  
"What is it?" Ron said, now seeming very inquisitive about the contents.  
  
Harry removed the note and gasped at what he saw. He had heard of them before, but never had he seen one. 


	3. Snidget and a Werewolf

Chapter 3  
  
Snidget and a Werewolf  
  
"It's.it's." He said, gasping.  
  
"WHAT IS IT MATE???" Ron said, his excitement getting the best of him.  
  
"It's a real, living golden snidget!" Harry said, overwhelmed by the beauty of the delicate creature.  
  
"LIVING? DO YOU KNOW HOW RARE THOSE ARE HARRY? They're practically extinct!" Ron said, nearly as excited as Harry.  
  
Harry had read extensively on the life of the golden snidget in Quidditch through the Ages. They had been used before the snitch was developed, but they were dying at a very fast pace due to the popularity of Quidditch. Ron was right. Very few were still left in the world, and Harry couldn't believe there was one in front of his very eyes.  
  
"That Loony Lovegood certainly is full of surprises, isn't she?" Ron said, still mesmerized about Harry's gift.  
  
Apparently, the noise that the two boys made because of their excitement hadn't fallen on deaf ears.  
  
"Are you talking to yourself, boy?" Uncle Vernon yelled up the stairs.  
  
Harry didn't care what his uncle thought he was doing. He had never liked Harry, and said that he was criminally insane to the neighbors, so Harry didn't find it concerning if Vernon thought he talked to himself. Harry was still preoccupied with the living treasure in front of him. Harry had been so absorbed with the snidget that he didn't realize there was more in the box.  
  
"Wait Ron, there's something else in here," he said, obviously trying to calm himself down as well.  
  
"I hope you enjoy him, Harry, and make sure to feed him a drop of the potion once a week. They don't eat much, but they make very good company, at least that's what my grandfather said. He was the one who found him while he was looking for a yellow-scruffed snorkack. Enjoy his company and he will be extremely loyal, and they can do extraordinary things."  
  
As Harry finished reading the note, he couldn't help but wonder. "Why would she give something like this to me? Sure I love Quidditch, but she barely knows me, and surely her family would need the money this thing could get more than giving it away as a present." Harry trailed off in thought.  
  
"Ronald! Breakfast! Sorry Harry dear, but Ron has to eat this morning. We're ever so glad that we get to see you Sunday. I hope you're taking care of yourself. Say good bye Ron," Mrs. Weasley had obviously said into Ron's wand.  
  
"Talk to you soon Harry!" Ron said.  
  
"Right, say hi to everyone for me!"  
  
"I will, bye!" And with that Harry put down the wand and sat down on his bed.  
  
So many things were running through his head that he had completely ignored the fact that Hedwig was now hooting impatiently outside the window, which Harry had closed while talking to Ron. An odd-looking dark gray post owl joined Hedwig. Harry walked over to the window and opened it.  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry whispered to Hedwig.  
  
Hedwig looked at him for a few seconds, then decided to forgive him, and nuzzled his cheek. The post owl was already on Harry's desk, impatiently waiting for Harry to untie the parcel. Harry did so, and the post owl flew off. Hedwig landed next to the parcel that Harry had just untied. Hedwig stuck out her leg kindly, and Harry untied the bundle. He had written to Professor Lupin, and Harry appeared to have received a reply and a package for his birthday. Because Harry no longer had Sirius to tell his worries to, he had been hesitant to tell them to anyone. Harry decided that he needed to tell someone, and Professor Lupin was the next best thing to Sirius. Harry had expressed his concerns about his scar, his grief, and his longing to not be the one chosen by Voldemort. He knew that not even Sirius would be able to comfort him with these things, but Harry needed to let his emotion out. He did not want another outburst on his friends or Dumbledore. Harry had asked for any information he could get regarding the order, knowing well that Lupin could not reveal much via post. Harry reached over and grabbed the envelope from Lupin, but at that point, an idea struck him.  
  
"Sirius didn't have his mirror with him when he went through the veil, but he did have his wand." Harry thought to himself.  
  
He wasn't sure however, if all wizards had to have separate wands for communication. Harry decided to test his theory. He went to his bedside, grabbed the wand that Ron had given him, and held it out in front of him. He swished, flicked and said,  
  
"Contactium, Remus Lupin!"  
  
Yet again sparks shot out of Harry's wand, though this time they were red. 


	4. Messages from Beyond

Chapter 4  
  
Messages from Beyond  
  
"Professor? Professor?" Harry said, wishing for a response.  
  
There was no voice coming from inside the wand, and Harry sat down on his bed.  
  
"Why hadn't I just opened the mirrors last year?" Harry thought to himself.  
  
His mood often fluctuated like this. Harry was torn away from this current state sorrow by Hedwig's pecking on his shoulder. Harry realized that he hadn't even opened his letter and package from Lupin.  
  
Harry,  
  
I know how terrible you must feel about Sirius, and I know that I can't ask you to stop doing it, but you have to understand that he did what he did on his own will. Yes, he died protecting you, Harry, but you should not feel ashamed. You should feel blessed to have had someone who cared about you enough to risk their own life. I want you to know, Harry, that Sirius isn't the only one who'd do that. All of the people who were battling Voldemort's followers that day in the death room were willing to make the ultimate sacrifice for you. You are the key to a safer magical world Harry, and we all want you safe. About your scar- our information has said that he is in fact laying low for the moment. There are very few commodities that he'd like in his possession, but there are some. We have people stationed at the locations of those things, but I am not saying anymore than that. Harry, when Dumbledore reassembled the Order, he required us to do something that you were not aware of. If the worst should happen, he wanted us to have our affairs in order, and we all wrote wills. Last week, we found and read Sirius' will. He left you some of his possessions, Harry, and that is what I enclose with you. He had left it to me to give to you when you turned 17, but I believe that you are mature enough, and deserve to have it now. Best Regards,  
  
R Lupin  
  
Harry put down the letter. What on earth would Sirius leave Harry, but not let him have it until he was an adult? Harry had this thought running through his head. He decided to answer his question, and tore off the brown paper covering the parcel. He uncovered a tattered box with a note attached. Harry took off the note and read.  
  
Harry,  
  
If you're reading this, I fear the worst has happened. I want you to know that no matter what happened, do not blame it on yourself. This is a very dangerous time, and I want you to stay out of trouble as much as possible. I know you are James' son, and that is why I must stress that point again. I want you to promise me to stay safe. You have lived to tell many tales, Harry, and I want it to stay that way.  
  
Your father and I shared this when we were younger, and occasionally used it in our later years. He had decided that you were to have it in case anything had happened to him, and he left it to me. Now I give it to you. I warn you that there are some things that are in here that are pleasant, and some that aren't. Everything that is enclosed your father and I thought were important for you to see. Use it wisely Harry, and be careful.  
  
Love always,  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry was crying uncontrollably. He had been trying desperately to deal with his grief, and had nearly achieved partial acceptance, and now this. Harry could not control himself at the moment. All the emotions he had felt were running through his head and he was crying for all those reasons. The majority of tears he had shed were because of his despair, but he couldn't help but smile as he gained control of his tears. Sirius was prepared for this to happen, and Harry could hear Sirius reading this letter as if he were reading it to Harry right there. Harry had been dreaming of talking to Sirius once more, and his wishes were answered. Harry finally regained composure and wiped his eyes, which were now undoubtedly bloodshot. By the clues in the letter, Harry had a fairly good idea of what he had received.  
  
Harry opened the worn down box and pulled out exactly what he thought. The substance was stirring inside the dish, and all Harry could do was stare at his father's pensieve. 


	5. A Case of Mistaken Identity

Chapter Five  
  
A Case of Mistaken Identity  
  
Harry didn't know what to do. His curiosity had led him into both Snape's and Dumbledore's pensieve, but he was pulled out of both of those. How was he supposed to get out of his own? Harry decided that he would ask Professor Lupin if he saw him while at the Weasley's, or he'd ask Mr. Weasley.  
  
It was the smell of bacon frying in the kitchen that tore Harry away from his opened presents. He went down to breakfast to find something very unusual in the kitchen. Vernon Dursley had a forced smile on his face, and on the bit table where Harry sat behind were two things. A package wrapped in Christmas paper, and a freshly made plate of bacon and eggs. Harry wasn't sure which was more of a shock: Uncle Vernon smiling, a present for him, or food he didn't have to make himself.  
  
"Happy Birthday, bo-.Harry," he said, the forced smile still on his face.  
  
Harry could have sworn that Vernon winced while saying his name. Harry was still standing at the entrance to the kitchen, staring at what was on the table.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for? Eat up," Vernon said.  
  
Harry slowly sat down at the table. He couldn't believe what was happening. After examining the food, Harry had determined that the Dursleys wouldn't try to poison him, and he began to eat. The whole table was quiet, both Vernon and Petunia reading the paper, when Dudley came down the steps. By the truly shocked look on Dudley's large face, Harry realized that this wasn't any joke or plan.  
  
"M-m-mum! Why does he have a present a-and food?" Dudley asked his mother in disgust.  
  
"Vernon, can you take Dudders over shopping for about an hour? There's something I need to discuss with Harry," Petunia said.  
  
Apparently, Vernon hadn't been expecting this, and it showed in his face.  
  
"Uh-uh.sure, dear. Come on, son, you heard your mother," He said, giving a questioning look to Petunia.  
  
Once they had stalked out the door, Petunia stood up and sat down in the chair next to Harry. Harry continued to stare down at his food, as he obviously wasn't looking forward to chatting with his aunt.  
  
"Would you like anymore, Harry?" said a familiar voice, but Harry knew this wasn't Aunt Petunia. He looked up from his plate and stared right into the eyes of Nymphadora Tonks.  
  
"B-but h-how did u get here? A-and, if you're here, where's the real Aunt Petunia?" Harry said, shocked to see her.  
  
"Well, as you know, I am an animorphmagus. I stopped by the house this morning while you, your uncle, and your cousin were asleep. Petunia was in the garden, and I told her that I needed to speak to you. I performed a memory charm on a certain rose that she had, and she touched it immediately after I told her what I needed. She had 'forgotten' that she had to spend the day with a sick friend, and so she walked off. I have been here all morning, looking like her. The Order wanted to make sure you had a good birthday," she said, with the familiar grin on her face.  
  
"This all sounds nice, but how do I know you are who you say you are. Surely you aren't the only animagus in the world," Harry said, not meaning to sound rude.  
  
"You're beginning to sound like Moody, Harry." She laughed. "Oh let's see, well, only members of the Order know where headquarters is, so I'll tell you that it is at 12 Grimmauld Place. Does that solve it?" She asked in a quieter voice as to make sure no one else heard, though still smiling.  
  
Harry couldn't sense any evil in her face, and knew that the Order were the only people who knew the address to headquarters.  
  
"Yes, sorry 'bout that. I suppose I am a bit paranoid these days. So.thank you for coming. And.um.well I don't really know how you are going to make sure I have a good birthday," Harry said with a depressed look on his face.  
  
"Come now, Harry. Have you ever had any reason to doubt me?" she asked, with that same grin on her face.  
  
"N-no, but I still don't see what you could do to ensure that," Harry said, looking quizzically at Tonks, who's grin never faltered.  
  
"Just trust me. Now run up and get your things. We're already running late as it is," Tonks said, trying to hurry Harry up the stairs.  
  
She followed him up and magically levitated all of his baggage downstairs. Tonks mumbled something to her wand and the bags steadily began to shrink. Slowly she was able to fit them all in her pocket.  
  
Tonks called Hedwig to her shoulder and said, "The Burrow, Hedwig. Meet us there."  
  
Hedwig obeyed command and flew off into the now bright sky.  
  
"Well, I believe everything is in order. Let me just get this out." said Tonks as she fumbled through her pocket, pulling out a tattered birthday ribbon. "I thought we'd at least have some symbolism of your birthday Harry," Tonks said, smiling at Harry's 'Give me a break' look. She then spoke an incantation that provided a blue glow around the ribbon, and then it slowly faded back to the look of an unkempt ribbon.  
  
"Hold on tight, Harry!" Tonks said.  
  
Harry grasped the edge of the ribbon and felt the familiar tugging at his navel. He began to feel nauseous, and then he felt the ground rise up from below him, and he hit it with a soft thud.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and saw that at least 30 witches and wizards surrounded him.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Harry!" they all said in unison.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
*Author's Note* Hey all. I apologize to all of the people who take the time to read this ff (especially you, Brooke lol). Unfortunately I have been bogged down with homework, but that's highschool for you. It is also because of that homework that I have an announcement to make. It is really time consuming for me to write my chapters, despite how short they are, because of the lack of time. It is for this reason that I have decided to stop writing my fic until I get up to 15 reviews. I'm not meaning to sound rude or disappoint people, but those reviews need to come from people who don't directly know me; basically just people who like to skim through fics on ff.net. I am really really sorry, but I don't have much choice. Now u can tell people to read my fic, those of u few devoted fans, and that'd be fine if they reviewed it, just no one with direct ties to me. Thanks! And I really am sorry for the inconvenience. 


End file.
